Where Are You?
by Yvonnedolphinggmail.com
Summary: When you think that crazy stuff like this can never happen to you but your living your worst nightmare. Helga and Arnold now sit in a closet hearing multiple gunshots. When the closet door opens nobody is ready for what is about to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Aurthor notes - This is not the sequel to daddy troubles. I do plan on writing the sequel but wanted to start off writing something new and maybe a sequel to this too. Ideas, suggestions, or anything else is always welcomed. I don't have no idea how this will end so you never know what will happen. I do know that this story is going to be long so if you don't like stories that drag on this story might not be for you. Thanks for reading my first chapter and if you want you can go check out my other fan fiction Daddy Troubles which is complete.

Summary - When you think that crazy stuff like this can never happen to you but your living your worst nightmare. Helga and Arnold now sit in a closet hearing multiple gunshots. When the closet door opens nobody is ready for what is about to happen.

Chapter One - Reminiscing

 **Helga's Point of view**

Tomorrow is the first day of high school, where had the time gone. Of course things had changed since elemetary school. Actually everything pretty much changed right after the whole save the neighborhood thing.

I didn't seem to hold so much anger, no longer felt the need to be the school bully. I had pretty much did a full 360 with my life. My home life was even a lot better. Miriam had stopped drinking and found a good part time job as a teacher assistant.

Big Bob's business had taken off which made him in a much better mood. He had even started calling me by my name and not Olga's. We moved across town to a much bigger house with a maid, cook, and even a driver. It took me by surprise when they announced to me and Olga that they were having another baby.

What took the cake though was that my mom gave birth to another little girl. Bob acted like he was fine with it but I could tell he had really wanted a son. They named my little sister Sophie. Yea, I know their selection in a name took me by surprise too. She was now almost 3 and would start preschool soon too.

As far as school goes I found myself at the top of the class right underneath my best friend Phoebe. The whole dating scene didn't come easy for me like school did though. Yes, I didn't have my unibrow anymore but I wasn't exactly the best looking girl. I was slimmer than your average girl and didn't have much curve to me.

I started working out this summer to try and give myself more shape which actually worked. I ran three times a day and did my usual workouts in between. I had so much drive in me to finally get Arnold to notice me as more than a friend.

Me and Arnold had become pretty close but I could say that I was stuck in the friend zone and it sucked. He would tell me everything and of course I played along like I was all gun ho about his new crushes or who he was dating.

We had pretty much buried the hatchet on everything that happened on top of the FTI building. I didn't have any regrets about the whole thing because after all me and Arnold were really good friends since then. My love for him had never died if any thing it only became worse.

My obsession for him was the same. I found myself always wanting to be around him, always looking for a reason to talk to him. It became more easy to talk to him, to open up to him, to let him inside. I must say I would space myself from him when he found himself a girlfriend. It wasn't too often but it was enough to drive me crazy.

His last relationship had lasted a whole 6 months with the wonderful Lila. I had seen the day coming and after a week of him talking about her all the time I had decided it was time to find a hobby. Some kind of excuse to give to Arnold just so I didn't have to hang out with him and hear how perfect she was.

So I took extra classes in school and I even joined the girls softball team. We were pretty decent but our team didnt go any further than regular season. I played short stop and was known for my home runs. It made ditching Arnold a whole lot easier. Even though when he showed up at all my games I couldn't help but smile.

I still couldnt believe he was dating Lila. So I have to admit she was perfect but not for him. She didn't know him like I did, she would never understand him like I did. She didn't get his crazy family like I did. I woke up every day hoping they would break up. Hoping that he would get bored with her, hoping that she would get tired of him or find someone new.

What did she want with my Arnold anyways, she had never wanted to be with him and out of no where she was all the sudden in love with him. Give me a break, I could see right threw her and knew she was up to no good. I just couldn't go up to Arnold and tell him this though. I had to act like I was happy for him. I gave my fakest smile and congratulated him while wishing him the best when he told me the news.

The day he came to school with the saddest face I had ever seen him have my heart nearly broke. I should have knocked out Lila for breaking his heart the way she did. She broke up with him the second she found out his cousin Arnie was back in town. It was a bitter sweet moment. Their relationship was finally over but I hated seeing him so gloomy.

It seemed like it took him months to get over her. He had barely started acting like his normal self again. My Arnold was finally coming around when summer came and I had chosen to go to camp.

Camp lasted all of summer and I loved it. We wrote each other back and forth all summer. He wrote me more than Phoebe did. I couldn't wait to see him but school was only a week away when I got home from camp. There was so much to do before school started and I wanted to look my absolute best when Arnold finally did see me.

Now here we are the day before school and I couldn't sleep to save my life. I got my home room teacher in the mail and it was the same as Arnold so this didn't help any as I knew I would see him in a few hours.

 **Arnold's Point Of View**

Why couldn't I just pick a shirt for me to wear tomorrow. I had been through my whole closet twice and still couldn't find anything. I never had this problem before what had changed this year.

I hadn't seen Lila all summer and I knew we had the same home room together. Gerald had asked Mr. Fuzzy Slippers to get a list of everyone in our home room and bam there was her name. I don't know why I still care. I shouldn't care not after what she did to me last year.

I thought everything was going perfect between us and then out of no where my cousin shows up and she breaks up with me. I remember that the day like it was yesterday.

She came over after school so we could help each other out on our homework. When we heard a knock on the door, I got up to go answer it and in comes Arnie. We all chatted for a while then Arnie left downstairs to go get settled in. Then she tells me that we aren't working out anymore and goes down stairs with Arnie.

You would think she would have went home after that but no she stayed for dinner and held on to Arnie through the whole thing. I couldn't bare to watch anymore so I left mid way during dinner. My grandparents understood and didn't disagree either. They were never too fond over her but I never knew why not.

That was the worst day of my life. I had finally been given a chance with her and then she goes and dumps me for my cousin and acts like I never meant anything to her. She acted as if we weren't dating for the past 6 months.

The next day at school was just as bad. I got stares all day as the gossip started spreading about our break up. I tried to put on a good face but could tell I was failing miserably. It wasn't every day that someone comes and rips out your heart and stomps on it right in front of you.

I think the worst part of it was the " I told you so," I got from Gerald. He had told me day one that she was playing with my heart and I should end things before I got hurt. I could even tell that Helga wasn't a fan of our relationship either but she never voiced her opinion out loud. She would just find other things to do then hang out with me. I knew I did tend to ramble on and on about how cute Lila would look and how she would say the nicest things but these were my friends. Why couldn't they just be happy for me.

It took me about two months to finally be able to go through the whole day without thinking of her. Without getting depressed that we weren't together. Summer was in full swing by the time I had fully moved on. Summer was pretty boring without Helga being around. She went to camp and I wrote her a lot since their wasn't much to do around here anyways.

I had intentions on seeing her when she got back but lost track of time with school approaching. I knew I would just catch up with her in school since we also shared our home room teacher together.

It was now 2 in the morning and I couldn't sleep a wink. I had to get some kind of sleep, I didn't want to look like a walking zombie on my first day of high school. After all I wanted to show Lila what she was missing out on. I had changed over the summer. I had toned out a lot and even though I didn't have a 6 pack or anything you could still tell the difference.

After tossing and turning all night I was finally able to get some sleep. I was turning over in my bed when I realized I had gotten too much sleep. The clock read 7:25, and the first bell rang at 7:45. Ugh, I can't believe this happening on my first day. I hurried up and put on the royal blue shirt and blue jeans I had laid out the day before.

I scrambled for the front the door when my grandpa stopped me and asked me if I wanted a ride. Thankfully I had just walked in the front door when I heard the bell go off and by this time everyone was already in their home room class.

My phone had been going off since this morning from Gerald asking me where I was at. I had no time to reply back to him while trying to avoid being late on my first day of school. I walked into my first class out of breath and everyone was staring at me as I knew I looked like a complete mess.

I took my seat next to Gerald with no time to talk to anyone as the teacher walked in. She started handing out our schedules for the school year as everyone started sharing with each other their schedules. I found out that me and Gerald had pretty much all classes together but one. When all the sudden I could hear a familiar voice behind me when I turned around and seen Helga I was blown away. There was no way this was the same girl that left only a few months ago.

 **Author's Notes -** Tada there goes my first chapter as I hoped you enjoyed catching up on their lives. To me first chapters are always a little boring since it kinda just talks about what has happened in their life since elementary . I also forgot to mention that this story will be rated M for adult language, violent crimes, and sexual content. So just the heads up. Write a review and let me know what you think. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note - I do not own Hey Arnold just a fan

Chapter 2 - First Day

 **Helga's point of view**

I had gotten up at exactly 6:15 this morning. I took a shower the night before so my hair is a crazy mess right now. I decided that I would straighten it to make it look longer. After finally finishing my hair, make - up, and selecting the perfect outift I was ready.

I took a long look in the mirror and I had to admit I would try and get my phone number. I had really blossemed this summer. My butt was a nice full looking and even my bra size had grown to a 36C. I had chosen to wear a pink blouse with a black skirt.

By this time the clock read 7:01 and I dashed downstairs for a quick breakfast. The cook had made a full course meal but I skipped out and grabbed a granola bar instead. The cook handed me my lunch and boy had times really changed. I quickly thanked her and dashed for the door.

The driver was already in front waiting for me to get in so we could go get Phoebe. We always stopped and got Phoebe after all what kind of friend would I be to let my best friend take the bus.

We pulled up to the school at 7:25, just enough time to catch up with old friends before we had to go to class. We had just walked in through the main door when some random guy approached me and asked me if we could go out and get to know each other.

I debated this for a while but after all I was single. How long could a girl wait for a guy but I knew I would wait till the world ended. I could at least have some fun while I waited. Maybe this was what needed to get Arnold to finally make his move. So I decided to tell the guy okay and we exchanged phone numbers.

I was actually pretty excited about this date, this was one way to get a school year started. I soon had regrets about giving my number to him when the third guy approached me asking for my number. I was starting to get really annoyed, I could be a complete syco for all they knew but none of these guys cared as long as I looked good they were all willing to go out with me.

So much for catching up with my friends before class started the bell rung just as I turned down the fourth guy. I walked in my new home room which was filled with all my friends. Gerald, Rhonda, Sheena, Sid, and Harold. Everyone but the one I was dying to see.

It wasn't like him to be late to school much less the first day of school. I took a seat right next to Phoebe who was sitting behind her boyfriend Gerald. They had been dating for 2 years now and are honestly the cutest couple. I am really happy for them.

Then out of no where Arnold came into the room looking a complete mess like as if he had just woken up not too long ago. He immediately took the seat in front of me but didn't seem to notice me . I was obviously a little hurt the moment he didn't say anything to me. Not even a simple Hi, I have missed you. Nothing

The teacher started handing out schedules and I started sharing mine with Phoebe. We shared all of our classes together since most were pre ap classes. That is when he finally turned around and was just staring at me like all the guys did this morning. It made me mad, was being pretty the only thing that mattered to the male population.

" Take a picture Arnold, it will last longer." Helga

" Sorry Helga, its just I didn't recognize you when I first walked in." Arnold

" Let me guess, you want my phone number too?" - Helga

Then the bell rang and I was up and out of my seat before he could say anything. I started feeling bad about it afterwards but there was nothing I could do about it now, the damage was already done.

As soon as I sat down at my next class I felt my phone buzz. I looked at the screen and it said I had a new text message from Arnold.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, it has just been a while since I seen you." - Arnold

I had already forgiven him but I was gonna milk this for as long as I could. So I didn't text him back since I knew that would drive him crazy. That made me laugh to myself. I really didn't know the next time I would see him since I didn't catch a glimpse of his schedule. He was obviously not in this class but maybe next period.

Time couldn't go any slower. Finally the bell rung and me and Phoebe were off to our next class. In this class the teacher had assigned seat. While Phoebe found her seat in the front of the class, I found myself seating in the back of the class.

Then in walked the first guy I had ran into this morning. He just so happens to sit next to me. Great was all I could think. I was going to try and ignore him as best as I could but then Arnold walked in. He was coming my way when I leaned over to the guy next to me and scrambled to remember his name

When I glanced down at his desk I noticed his notebook said Aaron Hernanez. I was just about to open my mouth to say something to him when he beat me to it.

" I noticed that a lot of guys went up to you after I did, and I wanted to let you know that if you wanted to cancel our date that would be fine. I'm not that guy that just dates a girl based on looks and if you would like to be friends first that works for me. I honestly went up to the first person who looked nice. " - Aaron

" Really? That's really sweet of you but I guess you can say I did the same thing towards you. I don't know you yet I agreed to go out with you. But I stand by my decision and still would love to go out. " - Helga

" Great, well maybe after school we can go grab a bite to eat or something if your not busy? - Aaron

" Yeah, that sounds good. I will meet you in front of the school after school."- Helga

That is when the teacher started calling roll and introducing himself. He started talking about the upcoming projects we had and even though this class was home economics it still counted towards our required courses. Next week would be our first project and to be prepared to partner up.

Partner up. . . hmmm. . . who would I partner up with. I might ask Aaron since he seems really nice. I had to admit he looks really cute. Just a few inches taller than me, brown eyes but not your typical shade of brown. This brown was a light shade kind of like Edwards eyes in Twilight. Then his body was super toned. You could see his muscles through his shirt.

Man. I needed to get a hold of myself I am practically drooling over myself. This couldn't be anything serious though I was still in love with Arnold. What kind of relationship could I have with someone when my heart was already taken. Was it really fair to lead him on.

Before long class was over as I started getting up from my seat, Arnold stood up blocking my way.

"Excuse me." - Helga

"Not in till you talk to me about what happened earlier." - Arnold

"Arnold I have to get to my next class, can we talk about it at lunch or something?" - Helga

" Sure." - Arnold

He didn't look too pleased with my answer but I still wanted him to wait for my forgiveness. There was nothing more pleasing to know he wanted my forgiveness. The only thing I forgot was now I would be waiting for lunch to get here too. Ugh.

As soon as I entered the lunch room Arnold grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side.

"Can we talk now." - Arnold

" There isn't much to say Arnold. You acted like all the rest of the guys who came up to me this morning and it really got me. " - Helga

" What do you mean all the guys that came up to you?" - Arnold

Wow did he actually look jealous right now. This is priceless. My dreams are coming true or am I just imagining things.

" When I got to school this morning a few guys came up to me asking for my number and it got me irritated so when you did the same thing by staring at me it made me relive those moments again so I guess you can say I took my anger out on you. But its fine I realized your point, it has been a while since we seen each other so I'm not mad anymore." - Helga

" Oh, I didn'tknow all that happened to you. So we are fine now?" - Arnold

" Yes. Now can I get a hug and I missed you Helga like I should gotten the first time you seen me?" -Helga

" I'm really sorry about that. I really have missed you Helga." - Arnold

It felt so good to be in his arms, its like the whole world stopped and it was just me and him. Reality set in when he pulled away from me.

"I'm glad we could sort this out, I wouldn't want to lose one for my friends." - Arnold

I had to force a smile. Ugh why did he have to say friend. Just that word eats at my heart. How long could I really be his friend, how long could I keep doing this to myself. The hurt was too much to bare. I had to get away but I couldn't just leave he would be suspicious and want to talk about it again. Then I spotted Aaron sitting at a table that was pretty empty and I smiled as I knew my getaway.

"Well I will catch up with you later Arnold." - Helga

I walked away and could feel Arnold still watching me as I approached Aaron.

"Hey do you mind if I eat with you?" - Helga

"No, please sit down." - Aaron

We talked all of lunch and when lunch was over I had butterflies in my stomach. When he told me good bye he kissed me on the cheek. Maybe this was the best way to get the new school year started off. Aaron was really sweet. He told me he had two older brother but didn't say much about them. His mother had been killed in a car accident and his dad worked in the stock market.

 **Arnold's Point Of View**

It didn't take me long to see where Helga was headed off to. She was sitting with that new guy she had been talking to in class. They were suppose to be going on some date later. I never pictured Helga on a date with anybody. She never seemed interested in anyone. Why him? What was so special about him?

He didn't look like your average teenager. He was actually quite built for being a freshman but I didn't know being toned was that important. I guess maybe I needed to start lifting weights. Did she just meet him or had they been talking all summer?

Why couldn't I stop thinking about this? What did it matter if she had a date with him, why did it matter that she left me to go eat with someone else. She never did that, we always ate lunch together except for when I started dating somebody but still.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Me and Helga only had that one class together and after school I seen them leave together. I debated on following them to make sure she was okay. She didn't know him that well, she would have mentioned him before if she did, she didn't know what he was capable of. I had decided against it since if she caught me she would probably be mad at me.

She has changed a lot since elementary but one thing that didn't change was she hated being looked after. She wanted to be in control all the time but that is what I like about her she didn't take crap from anybody.

I would just text her later and make sure everything was okay. Hopefully their date went horribly wrong and she never wants to see him again. But what did I have against this guy anyways, he could be perfect for her for all I knew. I should be happy for her, this is what she wanted anyways. There was still something about him that rubbed me the wrong way but I couldn't figure it out just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes- I know nothing much has happened in the first two chapters but things are gonna start getting juicer in these next chapters. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I do not own Hey Arnold.

Chapter 3 - Teenage Parents

 **Helga's Point of View**

It had been a little over a month since I first started talking to Aaron. We were technically dating now and I must admit things were going pretty good. Some things about him were a little off but I guess you can say everyone is weird in their own way.

Since we started dating I hadn't seen much of Arnold. We would say hi to each other but that was it. Aaron wasn't a big fan of our friendship but I think that is normal for a boyfriend to be jealous of another guy. To avoid arguments I kept my distance I didn't want him thinking too much of Arnold.

I had just gotten to home economic when all the desk were separated into two. I'm guessing this is probably going to be the project that he was talking about on the first day. He started calling on two people at a time and pointing to their new desk.

"Harold sit here, next to Harold is Rhonda. Gerald sit here, next to Gerald is Phoebe. Alex sit here, next to Alex is Jessica. Aaron sit here next to Aaron is Jasmine." - Mr. Mack

I was really hoping to be paired up with him. We were almost inseparable this past month. He is always at my house. We had really gotten to know each other and I loved every minute of it. Finally I heard my name get called.

" Helga sit here, and next to Helga is Arnold." - Mr. Mack

Any other time I would have been ecstatic to be partnered up with Arnold but I knew my boyfriend wasn't too happy about this. I was well on my way to getting over him but I had a feeling I would be right back to where I started.

" Okay class I'm sure everyone is wondering what your project is and what is in all these boxes. I'm happy to announce that you will be the first in our school to try this out. So meet your new baby. Yes, you will all be teenage parents. This baby will cry when he or she is hungry, will cry when they need a diaper change, and they will randomly cry when they just want some attention. This monitor that every parent will get will be the only way the baby will stop crying. You insert this on the baby's hand to let the baby know you are there. Once you hear a beep you can begin to feed or comfort your baby." - Mr. Mack

Oh great, this was going to be a nightmare. A screaming baby. What could be any worse?

" We don't want you pawning your baby off on your parents so everyone must wear this. This project will last one month and be a major part of your grade. The baby also has a monitor in it to let me know exactly how long your baby has been crying. If it exceeds the amount aloud you will not get a good grade. Since pregnancy is unpredictable some of you lucky parents will get twins. "- Mr. Mack

Okay it just got worse, I turned to look at Arnold next to me and he looked like he was looking forward to the project.

" Alright let's get this started. When I call your group up please come up get your wrist monitors and your new baby girl or baby boy along with some things you are gonna need for your baby." - Mr. Mack

It was finally our turn to get a baby, hopefully we only got one baby. Two couples had already gotten twins so maybe that was it.

" Arnold, Helga you both had a little baby girl . . . and your little baby girl has a brother. Congratulations guys you have twins, welcome to parenthood. " - Mr. Mack

" I also forgot to mention for the first two weeks your baby will be in newborn mode so if you didn't know that newborn babies eat every 2 hours now you know. Be prepared, you'll have about 30 minutes before the bell rings to discuss who will take the baby now and all that good stuff. Any questions you may have I will be at my desk feel free to come ask me." - Mr. Mack

Me and Arnold were now sitting down by now.

" So this isn't rocket science, I will take her home and you can take him home. Does that sound good?" - Helga

"Yeah, that sounds fine. What are we going to name them?" - Arnold

Out of no where half of the babies in the class started crying including our baby boy. I was almost shock at how good Arnold was taking care of the baby. Our baby was the first one to stop crying and then our little girl started crying. I was fumbling around with the wristband.

I couldn't get the stupid wristband to go in, the damn thing didn't want to beep. After ehat seemed like hours i heard the stupid beep and I started to comfort the baby and obviously was wrong I started to panic instantly and Arnold came to my rescue. He grabbed the bottle and told me to feed her. Of course he was right and after she finished eating the baby went to sleep.

" Well maybe splitting up isn't the best idea. I can cancel my plans with Aaron later and maybe you can come over in till I learn the ropes." - Helga

" That works for me, and we can come up with baby names." - Arnold

Then the bell rung as I picked up our daughter and he took our son, we went different directions. When I left the room Aaron was waiting to walk me to my next class.

" So twins huh?" - Aaron

" Yeah, lucky me. Is Jessica taking your baby first?" - Helga

" Yeah, in till lunch and then I will take him. Then after school I will give him back to her." - Aaron

" Speaking of after school, I invited Arnold over to help with the babies. I'm gonna have to cancel our plans. I'm sorry. " - Helga

" It's okay baby, this project is a real big grade. Just please don't make this habit. I don't like sharing you. Especially since you went and had kids with someone else." - Aaron

He started smiling at me.

" You know that wasn't by choice. I would have picked you to be my partner if I had the option." - Helga

" I know babe I'm just teasing you." - Aaron

I was at my next class by then and we said our good byes. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I knew I would see him at lunch but it seemed like so far away. I was really falling for him but didn't understand how I could still love Arnold and be falling for Aaron.

When did my life become this complicated, then the baby started crying. Oh yeah, about an hour ago when I became teen parents with Arnold. Boy this was going to be the longest month in my life. Surely this baby would make me never want to have sex not like I was ready for that but still this baby was already a handful.

This project didn't look too hard but by the end of the school day, I was ready to hand her to Arnold and run off. I knew I could never do that to him though so after school I waited for Arnold to show up with our son. That was weird to say but I liked saying it. Having kids with Arnold it was a dream come true.

Finally Arnold showed up and we headed toward my driver. James looked at me funny before opening the car door.

" Don't even ask." - Helga

He started laughing as we got into the car.

 **Arnold's Point Of View**

"Since when did you get body guards Helga?" - Arnold

"Oh, you mean Daniel and Alex? Dad said it was just a precaution." - Helga

" A precaution? For what? " - Arnold

"Don't worry so much Arnold, I have a few extra people watching over me is all." - Helga

" Okay." - Arnold

There was something that she wasn't telling me. Why wouldn't she tell me? Did she not trust me? Maybe she just didn't want to worry me. Which didn't help any cause now I'm even more worried. We had just arrived to her house when I seen two more guards at her gate, then two more at her door.

I looked at her again with a suspension in my eyes, but she only smiled.

"So Arnold did you come up with any names for our kids?" - Helga

"I like Phil for our son, I always wanted to name my son after my grandpa since he means a lot to me. Is that okay with you?" - Arnold

"Of course, I like Phil and for her I was thinking of Rosalyn. I don't have a special reason or anything I just like the name. What do you think?" - Helga

" I like it Miles and Rosalyn." - Arnold

" Yep, Miles Shortman and Rosalyn Shortman." - Helga

I must of had the biggest smile on my face when she added my last name in. She started to blush and we became quite for a moment not knowing what to say afterwards. Then both the twins started crying and we were in mommy and daddy mode again.

The night had gone by so quick and we were both exhausted. We tried both taking care of the kids together but we weren't able to get any homework done that way since once we stopped one baby crying the other one started crying. So we rotated turns and it seemed to work out pretty well.

Minutes after we had both finished our homework the butler was calling us down for dinner. I made a quick call to grandpa to let him know I was staying for dinner and made my way downstairs.

As soon as I entered I could see 3 guards standing around the table and the Pataki family passing around food like as if this was normal.

" Thank you for letting me stay for dinner Mr. Pataki." - Arnold

" Your welcome kid, so what is all this crying I keep hearing from your room Helga?" - Big Bob

" Me and Arnold have this project at school and we were lucky to get two babies to take care of. Congratulations grandpa." - Helga

He started choking on his food.

" Girl, don't play with me like that." - Big Bob

Before he could start off with a speech his phone rang and he was up and out of his seat yelling in the phone. One guard followed him to another room. I could hear him yelling out " You tell that motherfucker if he tries to come near my house I will shoot him myself." Then his guard shut the door.

Wow what was going on in here, someone was trying to come here and cause harm to the Pataki's. This didn't rub me right, I don't know what I would do if something happened to Helga. Then the babies started crying and me and Helga got up at the same time.

"No, please eat. I got them, I was done anyways." - Helga

Then she ran up the stairs to go feed the babies. I started eating faster so that I could go help. Ten minutes later I was thanking the chef for a great meal and dashed off towards the stairs. Helga had left the room cracked as I peeked inside.

She was hold Miles feeding him a bottle as little Rose slept. There was this soft side to Helga that I had never seen before. Of course she had calm down a lot since elementary but there was this motherly instict thing that had me looking at Helga a whole new way.

Of course this whole month had been a drag since Helga was always spending her days after school with Aaron her boyfriend. I almost felt empty without her being around. I didn't want to text her anymore seeing as I didn't want to be a problem between her and Aaron.

Even though I am really tired I think this project was the best thing that happened to me this school year. I am going to enjoy the time that Mr and her spent together. I walked into the room after seemed like second of watching her but I knew I had been there watching a while.

"Did you get tired of watching me?" She laughed.

" Oh, sorry I got caught up in the moment. I have never seen you so gentle. " - Arnold

" I guess I can see your point." - Helga

Then Rose started crying I instantly went to get her. Another 2 hours had gone by as I laid on her bed completely out of energy.

" I don't know how I am going to get through this all night?" - Arnold

" Well you can stay the night, you can sleep on the couch over there and I will sleep on the bed. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday so we can sleep some before we have to go back to school Monday." - Helga

" You don't think your dad would mind? " - Arnold

" No, he trust you. He told me one time when we ran into the mall that one day. But if you want I can go ask him." - Helga

" That would make me feel a lot better." - Arnold

She left and came back and told me he said he was completely fine with it. So I made another call to my grandpa and said he was fine with it. She handed me some blankets.

" Do you want my driver to go over to your house and get some clothes for you?" - Helga

" Yeah, maybe for something for me to wear tomorrow but I have an undershirt and some short already to sleep in." - Arnold

"Oh okay, well I'm going to go take a bath. Do you have the kids?" - Helga

" Yeah, it will be a breeze." - Arnold

" I won't be long." - Helga

Then she was gone and about 5 minutes later Miles started crying. Miles wasn't much of a handful it was Rose who was a little more stubborn I guess all babies are different even if they aren't real.

When Helga entered the room she looked stunning with her hair wet and wild. I could barely control my thoughts. Then she wore a spaghetti strap shirt with small shorts. I really had to get a grip of myself or else my emotions might start to show in my pants.

As I grabbed another pillow she must have been thinking the same thing cause both our hands touched and we began to stare at each other. We inched closer and closer. My lips were nearly to her.

Author's Notes- Stay tuned to see if they kiss and what is up with all the body guards, you will find out in about another chapter or two.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes - Thanks to everyone one who is still reading at this point. I enjoy reading your thoughts as I continue to write. Since summer is finally here for my kids I'm hoping to be able to update sooner. This chapter is gonna be a little intense and I know everyone will want an update soon after I publish this one so I'm working on it early tomorrow. Hope you can want till then. Thanks again

I do not own Hey Arnold

Chapter 4 - What is happening?

 **Helga's Point Of View**

My heart was racing faster than a horse running a marathon. Was this real or just another one of my dreams. I don't remember going to sleep. We inched closer and closer in till our lips met. His lips were so soft as I had longed for this moment.

Since I was a little girl I looked forward to this moment to be real. Our kiss became deeper and deeper in till I suddenly remembered that I had a boyfriend. Why couldn't this had happened any sooner.

I knew I could never love someone like I loved Arnold but I couldn't just go around cheating on Aaron. He didn't deserve that, he deserved someone who was gonna love him and be able to give him their full heart. Mine was already taken and yet the one who held my heart didn't know.

I pulled away from him and instantly felt guilty. He looked the same why I did.

"I'm sorry Helga, I," - Arnold

Then one of the babies started crying and we seemed to have dropped the subject for now. After the babies were fast asleep. We thought it would be best to go to sleep ourselves since the babies would be up again soon.

It felt like I had just shut my eyes when I heard one of the babies crying.

"Ugh this can't be real. I just want to sleep." - Helga

" Its okay Helga I will get them this time, you go back to bed." - Arnold

It was music to my ears. What would I do when Arnold went back home. There was no one to help me out at night. I would have to do it by myself. I started dozing off and was instantly asleep before another thought could cross my mind.

Another two hours later the babies were up and I knew it was my turn but Arnold was already up and feeding one of the babies. Well who was I to stop him so I turned around and shut my eyes.

The next time I heard the babies crying the clock read 3:00am, this was definitely going to be a long night. I got up and started feeding and changing the babies as I laid them both next to me so I could just turn over the next time one cried.

When morning finally came I noticed Arnold on one side of my bed and the babies sleeping in between us. It was like a perfect family picture that I couldn't take. Then the memories of last night came back to me or was it just a dream. Everything was so fuzzy with the baby's crying all night.

I'm pretty sure Arnold will mention it if it wasn't a dream. I didn't want to bring it up if it never happened, then he would know I had been dreaming about him. Yeah, I better wait for him to say something just to be on the safe side.

I walked downstairs to grab something to eat when I could hear Bob arguing with someone on the phone. That is all he seemed to do now a days. We have all these body guard and I feel like I'm not allowed to do anything without someone following me. I knew my dad had some bad business deals in the past but never had enough to need this much security.

Even the house had over 30 cameras from every angle imaginable. The only place there wasn't cameras where the restrooms and my room. Bob had full intentions on putting one up in till I stopped him.

I grabbed a piece of toast, some eggs, and bacon. I even grabbed me some coffee since I was still sleepy. I hope I didn't become this caffeine addict for the next month. As soon as I drank a sip I felt a lot better. I sat at the table eating my breakfast when I started to think how I was going to make this baby situation work.

How would I have survived the night without Arnold helping me. I couldn't just have him over every night or could I? No, I couldn't do that, Aaron would be furious and I don't think Arnold would go for it. I know I need to see how I could do by myself but I was honestly scared. What if we failed because I was so tired I didn't hear the baby crying.

This project was becoming a nightmare. Yeah, I got to spend time with Arnold but something more easier would have been great.

Two weeks later. . .

I shut the door to my locker and there was Arnold holding baby Rose. I had honestly grown attached to them. Arnold was literally over every day and most nights so we could take care of the babies together. We had tried to do it without each other one night and failed miserably so we decided it was best for him to stay with me or for me to stay with him.

Bob didn't like the idea of me being over there so most nights he stayed at my house. Today marked the day that newborn mode went off and the babies wouldn't cry so much. Me and Arnold wouldn't need each others help as much anymore and I hated it.

We never did talk about that kiss if it was really real. It wasn't even awkward or anything which made me believe maybe it was just a dream. Aaron hated all the time I spent with Arnold. He even tried to come over a couple of times when Arnold was there but it didn't work out too well since the babies are real needy.

We started walking to our next class when out of no where I heard bullets going off. I turned around to see everyone running and screaming. People were yelling run they have guys! Screams were coming everywhere and Arnold grabbed my hand. We started running as fast as our feet could let us go.

We made our way down the hall but ended up with a shooter literally right in front of us. I was in shock and couldn't move an inch. All I could see where more bullets flying and blood everywhere. This couldn't be happening. You only read about this kind of stuff, you only see this kind of stuff on the news. This had to be some kind of bad dream.

Arnold grabbed me again as he shoved us into a closet. We were surrounded by men in masked with big rifles. I began to cry and Arnold tried his best to comfort me. He grabbed me and as I rested my head on his shoulders. He let me cry as he held me. I started crying more as I knew this wasn't looking good for us.

"Helga look at me, we are gonna be okay. Me and you we are gonna make it out of here. Shhh they will hear us. You have to calm down." - Arnold

Hearing bullet after bullet. The screams were too much for me. These were my friends that could be potentially getting killed. What would I do if I lost one of them. I started rocking myself back and forth to try and calm myself but it wasn't working.

 **Arnold's Point Of View**

I tried my best to keep my composure as me and Helga hid in a closet in the corner. The sound of bullets was over whelming as I hoped it would be over soon. It began to get quite out in the halls but then I heard a voice.

" Where's the girl?" - Gunman

" I seen her go off this way, spread out we have 2 minutes to find her before the cops show up and the boss isn't gonna be too happy about it." - Gunman

They were looking for a girl, oh god I hope they weren't looking for Helga. They said two minutes. Two minutes should pass by quick I just needed two minutes to pass by and me and Helga would be okay. We had to be okay, I told her we would be fine.

"Shhh, don't say anything." - Arnold

We both remained still for what seemed to be hours. Every sound we heard we both would flinch. They were throwing multi things around and we would still hear gunshots and more screaming. In till the screaming stopped as I assumed the worst. This day had seemed normal. Why did this have to happen?

I didn't understand why someone would go through this much trouble just to kidnap a girl. They had other opportunities to take her why shoot up a school. Then I remembered Helga telling me that the guards followed her everywhere but when she got to school they would give her some space. She said they stayed outside in till school was over but where were they now and why weren't they here protecting her.

These people had to have been following Helga for a while to know that Helga's security didn't come in the building. All of this was leaving me uneasy.

"Did you find her? - Gunman

"No! The boss is gonna be really upset." - Gunman

" Did you check that closet over there?" - Gunman

I could hear someone coming closer and closer to the closet where we were. Then the doorknob turned.

"Yes, I checked everywhere!" - Gunman

It sounded like someone had just released the knob.

I breathed a sound of relief but it was too soon. The door opened and I could see one of the gunman smiling.

"Oh, you checked all the closets huh? I found her and she has the football head kid with her." - Gunman

"Do you think we should kill him or take him too? - Gunman

" Boss, only said to bring the girl." - Gunman

"No, my dad will give you anything you want just don't kill him!" - Helga

"Awww that's so sweet. Sorry girl but orders are orders." - Gunman

"Kill him it is." - Gunman

I could see my life ending soon. They were going to kill me.

"I love you Helga." - Arnold

Then I heard two guns shots and Helga screaming. Things started going black as I could feel myself dying.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes - I tried to update as soon as I could. Enjoy. I do not own Hey Arnold

Chapter 5 - A New Point Of View

Gerald's Point Of View

" I can't believe I left baby Sandy's bottle at home. Now we are going to be really late to school. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry Phoebe." - Gerald

" Its okay Gerald, it could have happened to anyone." - Phoebe

It was now almost 10:00 as we made our way to the school. We were right around the corner from school when we heard gunshots. Then before I could blink kids were running out of the school in our directions. Hearing all the gunshots had me and Phoebe rattled. I quickly grabbed her hand as we got as far away from the school as we could. Not knowing whether we should keep running or not.

"Oh my god Phoebe what do we do? Our friends are in there. Arnold texted me this morning saying he had just got there. " - Gerald

" We have to call 911, they will get here soon and know what to do." - Phoebe

" Your right, let me call. Yes, operator there are guns shots going off at P.S 115. No, I'm not hurt but I'm pretty sure some students are. No, I didn't see the shooter so I don't know how many there are. l was walking around the corner from the school about to head inside when I heard gunshots going off. They are still going off, I can hear them. No, I am two blocks away. Yes mam, I am safe. Are the police on their way? Okay thank you tell them to hurry please." - Gerald

"Did she say how long they would be?" - Phoebe

" No, she just said they were on their way." - Gerald

I could see Phoebe's eyes getting watery as I knew exactly what's she was thinking.

" I hope Helga is okay, I don't know what I would do if I lost her. All of our friends are in there Gerald. I feel so useless, where are the cops at, shouldn't they have been here by now." - Phoebe

It felt like an eternity before I could finally hear the sirens. We had just heard more gunshots so hopefully the cops would get there in time to stop whoever was to blame. When all we could hear were sirens we started to make our way back to the school when we spotted Rhonda laying against a building.

She was bend over with blood all over her, she was holding onto her stomach. It appeared like she had been shot multiple times as we ran towards her. We hovered over her while Phoebe removed one of her shirts to hold it on top of Rhonda's stomach to help stop the bleeding. Rhonda flinched a little at the pain but I could tell things weren't looking too good. I remained frozen not knowing what to do.

" Go run and get help!"- Phoebe

Phoebe was right, no one was going to come and find us. We were still two blocks from the school. I ran as fast I could to where I heard the sirens. I spotted dozens of cop cars and when I finally spotted an ambulance I took off in full sprint. When I finally was head to head with a paramedic I was out of breathe.

" Are you hurt kid?" - Paramedic

"No, my friend has been shot in the stomach. Please help her she is around the corner." - Gerald

" Of course, take us to her.- Paramedic

When I got back to Phoebe, she was historical. The paramedics started checking Rhonda's pulse and looked at each other. You could tell instantly it wasn't good news.

"She is gone, I'm sorry."- Paramedic

Tears were now forming in my eyes and I couldn't believe all this was real. If only we had started walking back sooner, we could have saved her. We should have been here to help her. I became angry with myself.

The paramedics tried their best to comfort us before they headed back to help others. Me and Phoebe headed back towards the school too to try and find the rest of our friends. The police had already started covering Rhonda's body. I don't think I will ever be able to get that image out of my head.

When we got to the school there was blood everywhere. We weren't allowed inside because we over heard the cops saying that they still hasn't captured the shooter. When I heard that I began to get angry all over again.

What did he mean they hadn't caught the shooter, the person responsible for Rhonda's death was still out there. News crews were starting to arrive and I still had not seen Arnold. Phoebe was still calling Helga with no answer. Arnold's phone went straight to voicemail.

We could see fellow classmates making their way outside all crying. Lots of them were covered in blood and some looked fine. I was thankful students were still walking out alive. I waited patiently for me to see Arnold doing the same thing.

We then saw Harold and he appeared to be fine. I wanted to question him about what he saw but he went strstraightto his parents and officers were soon questioning him too. The officer told us it would be hours till they knew the full extent of the damage done. So far all the knew were there were 21 kids killed 6 adults killed, and 32 more injured or in critical condition at the hospital.

My phone began to ring, I was hoping it was Arnold or another one of my friends telling me they were safe but it was my mom.

"Gerald are you there?" - Gerald's mom

"Yes, mom I'm here. No I'm fine, I wasn't even inside the school when it happened. I had to go back home to get the bottle for the baby, me and Phoebe had just got to school when the gunshots went off. No, mom I'm gonna stay here and look for my friends. I need to make sure they are alright Arnold is missing and I need to find him.. I will be home as soon as I can I promise. " - Gerald

"Okay, I love you baby." - Gerald's mom

" I love you too mom." - Gerald

I had to hold back tears. This was too close for comfort.

They wheeled out several people but I didn't catch any good glances of anyone. I was beginning to lose hope of finding my best friend alive. Then Phil and Gernie showed up to the school claiming that they hadn't heard from Arnold all day. Tears were forming again as I thought the worst.

There were no words to describe this feeling. This could have been me and Phoebe in that building when the shooter got there. My mind has so many thoughts going through my head and it was hard to keep up.

It was now 3:30 and the number of deaths kept rising as they found more bodies. Why couldn't they find who was responsible for this. I had already been interviewed three times and felt useless every time I told them the same story. I didn't have any useful information to give them to help caputure the shooter.

There were parents everywhere in tears. Not knowing the where abouts of their kids and it broke my heart. Why did this have to happen. Soon I spotted Mr. Pataki and he didn't look too happy. He was yelling at some guys who looked like they were body guards. I could hear him yelling at the police officers demanding they tell him where his daughter was. They didn't have any news to tell him.

The only friend I knew that was okay was Phoebe and Harold . I hadn't heard from the rest of them. Sid, Sheena, all of them were still missing. At Around 5 o clock they finally started reading some news.

" There are 33 people killed at today's shooting. 25 more people remain in critical condition. The school will remain closed till further notice. We still need to gather more evidence to capture the shooters. If you have any information about today's shooting please come forward and find me or another officer can assist you. Thank you. " - Officer

Then Phil's phone rang, and my heart sank.

"Yes, this he. Is he okay?" - Phil

He was now crying as I began to do the same. He hung up the phone and turned to us.

"Arnold is at the hospital, he is in critical condition. They want us to get there immediately because they don't think he has much more time." - Phil


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes- Hey everyone, I try to update as soon as I can just cause I know how it feels to be waiting and waiting for an update to a story. Which is why I partly only read completed stories. I get too involved lol. So here it is my next chapter. I do not own Hey Arnold.

Chapter 6 - The Waiting Room

 **Gerald's Point Of View**

My hear sank at the news that my best friend was in the hospital. Phil, Gernie, and I immediately got in the car to go visit Arnold. Phoebe had been through enough today and couldn't bare to see another one of her friends die in front of her eyes. She stayed behind to hear about any news they found out about Helga, she was still hopeful her best friend would show up.

We reached the hospital in no time. I'm actually quite surprised the cops didn't pull us over the way Phil was driving. I wasn't worried about that though as I sprinted to the lobby.

"Arnold Shortman, I need to see him. What room number is he in?" - Gerald

"I'm sorry young man its only immediately family that can see him." - Nurse

I looked around to see Gernie and Phil barely making their way inside. I guess I forgot to wait for them in the mist of worring about my best friend.

" Yes mam, that's us we are his grandparents and this is his brother. Now where is his room? " - Phil

" Take the elevator to the left, floor 5, room 518. " - Nurse

"Thank you." - Phil

It was obvious that we weren't brothers but the nurse seemed to know what Phil meant.

We were at the elevators in seconds and it seemed like we got on the slowest elevator. It took forever to finally reach the 5th floor. As soon as we reached room 518, we opened the door and could hear Arnold's pulse beating and in less than a minute all you heard was that beep from no pulse. Several doctors came into the room.

"We need to get him to the OR now!" -Doctor

Then he was gone. Everyone was crying by now and I felt useless all over again. Mintues had past as nurses had instructed us to go sit down in the waiting room as a doctor would be over shortly to let us know exactly what was happening.

"Arnold Shortman." - Doctor

"Yes, that's us. Is my grandson gonna be okay doctor?"- Phil

" Arnold was shot twice and bleeding really bad when he got here. We had to give him a transfusion. One of the bullets grazed him, and the other went into his chest. He went into surgery when he got here but it appears that no major arteries were hit lucky. Now he is in surgery again, he may have some internal bleeding but we won't know until he is out." - Doctor

"Thank you doctor" - Phil

It had been two hours since we talked to the doctor and it was tearing me up inside not knowing if my best friend was going to be okay. Then my phone rang. It was Phoebe, hopefully with better news than what I had to tell her.

"Hey babe, any news on Helga?" - Gerald

" They took her Gerald, some guys took her." - Phoebe

She was now balling on the phone. I was speechless I didn't know what to say. My best friend was in surgery and her best friend had been kidnapped. This was a nightmare, a living nightmare. I didn't understand any of it. Why shoot all those kids and kidnap Helga? My mind was bottled and I knew the only person who might have answers was in surgery and may not make it.

"The cops will find her, don't worry. Why don't you come to the hospital with me?" - Gerald

"How is Arnold doing?"- Phoebe

" He is in surgery now, he has been there for 2 hours. " - Gerald

"Okay, I will get my mom to drop me off." - Phoebe

It took Phoebe about 20 minutes to get here and she was with her mom.

"My mom didn't want me out of her sight. Have you heard anything yet? " - Phoebe

"No, not yet." - Gerald

I started reminiscing about all the events that happened today.

"Hey Phoebe, how do they know Helga was kidnapped?" - Gerald

"The cops had checked the school security footage. They said it looked like they were looking for her. "- Phoebe

" What did Mr. Pataki say ?" - Gerald

"He didn't say much, he had been yelling into his phone telling who ever to find his daughter. When the officers finally did tell him Helga had been kidnapped, he didn't look surprised. His face was full of anger but not the least bit shocked. Do you think he has anything to do with this?" Phoebe

" I just don't get it, if that was the motive behind the whole shooting why not just take her on the way home, when she is at home? Why kill innocent kids just to get to one person? " Gerald

" Well first off Gerald, Helga is never alone anymore. Have you not noticed her body guards, they follow her every where. Even her house has as many cameras as the white house. The only place her body guards weren't allowed were in school. It was the only opportunity for someone to take her. But why not just take her, why kill kids too?" - Phoebe

"Maybe whoever did this was sending Big Bob a message." -Gerald

If all this was true then it made sense. Bob had to know who had done this. Then the doctor came into the waiting room. We were the only ones in there so he had to be there to talk to us.

"Arnold is stable, and should be waking up soon. He isn't in the clear just yet but he is well on his way to recovery. Your grandson is a fighter, he is a very lucky young man. A few more inches to the right and he would not be here. You can go see him now" - Doctor

 **Helga's Point of View**

I watched as Arnold started bleeding everywhere. The man that now held me by my hair was dragging me out of the school by my hair. I was kicking and screaming and knew nobody was around to help. They threw me in the back of the trunk and started speeding off. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if Arnold had some how made it out alive.

When we came to a stop a man opened the trunk and I began to scream as loud as I could. Then one punch to the face and I was out.

 **Arnold's Point of View**

Where am I? What happened? Then all the memories of today came rushing back. My eyes became big as I yelled.

"Helga! Where is she?" -Arnold

"Shortman, calm down. Do you want to rip open your stitches?- Phil

" Gerald, Phoebe you guys are okay. Where is Helga?" - Arnold

"Yeah, man we are fine. We weren't at school when the shooting occurred. Arnold I ummm I don't know how to say this but they took Helga. The police are looking for her now. " - Gerald

I already knew this but part of me was hoping the police had gotten there in time. I told her everything was going to be okay and I lied. The last thing I told her was a lie. I couldn't even be able to tell the police officers what the man looked like since he wore a mask.

What was really going on today? Those men were looking for Helga or else their boss would be mad. I didn't know anything else. I was really hoping that she would be okay. It mad me sick not knowing where she was and how she was doing.

I knew Bob was some how involved in all this mess but I didn't know how. What were his plans on getting his daughter back? Did they already contact him or was he still waiting himself? I couldn't help Helga sitting in this hospital. How much longer did I have to wait here, I felt fine and was ready to go when my grandpa wouldn't let me leave. He said the doctors told him I still wasn't in the clear.

"I feel fine grandpa I promise, I need to go talk to Helga's dad. I need to find her, I can't find her laying in this hospital bed. I promise to take it easy but can we go please. Helga needs me." - Arnold

I knew by my grandpa's expression that he wasn't giving in.

"Did they say how much longer I would have to be in here?" - Arnold

"No, they haven't said anything yet. I will go ask." -Phil

"Thanks grandpa, hey Gerald can you turn on the TV? Maybe they have found some news about who is in charge of all this." - Arnold

When the TV was on, the school shooting was the main head line. They started talking about the kids who lost their lives and started naming off a few. When I seen Rhonda's name my heart sank. I couldn't resist the tears that fell down my cheeks. Phoebe was now crying and so was Gerald.

"Damn it man, Rhonda she was alive when got to her. If we just would have gotten there sooner we could have saved her." - Gerald

I didn't quite know what he was talking about but there was no way he was blaming himself for Rhonda's death.

"Hey man, its not your fault. Regardless of what happened today you should be happy you two weren't there. Her death or anyone else's death is not your fault. It's those damn idiots who decided to shoot up a school and we are gonna find out who did this. We are gonna find Helga." - Arnold

Then the screen showed a picture of Helga and how she was missing. Then a sudden breaking news image appeared. A reporter than came on the screen.

" I'm Emily Delion with breaking news. I am standing here at Memorial park where a female body has been discovered. The identity of the female still hasn't been released. We are still waiting for an autopsy to be done. It has been said that this may be the body of the young female who is missing from the school shooting earlier today. Helga G Pataki ." - Reporter

My jaw dropped and I was in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I'm glad to hear some people are really enjoying the story. I know it kills y'all for me to end the chapters the way I do. It makes it more exciting that way. It kind of gives the reader a chance to predict the future but not really knowing which way the author is going to go. I think the outcomes are pretty predictable but there is that question well what if this happens and honestly you never know. Thanks for reading this much of the story so far. Keep leaving reviews, it is sort of my encouragement for the next chapter. Just knowing someone is waiting for me to update is a real motivation for me. Enjoy. I do not own Hey Arnold.

Chapter 7- Find My Daughter

 **Big Bob's Point of View**

When the police officer came up to me to tell me my daughter had been kidnapped it was no surprise to me. I had pissed off a lot of people lately and they weren't going to let it slide no more. I hired the best of the best to protect my family against something like this. I had the best cameras installed at the house to prevent something like this from happening.

I became angry knowing these scubags had my daughter.

"How the hell did they get my daughter! You two were suppose to be watching her every move! What the hell were you doing?!" - Bob

I knew they didn't have the nerve to answer me back.

" Get back to that damn school and look over the footage that they have! Find me my daughter and find her now!" - Bob

I opened the door to my house and knew Miriam would be furious with me.

"What the fuck have you done Bob? Where is my baby girl?" - Miriam

She was now crying uncontrollably, I grabbed her to try and hold her but she only punched me right in my jaw. I deserved it, it was my fault Helga was missing. If they laid one finger on her I would have to bury another body. This is the price that I had to pay when I joined this business. Miriam was gone after that.

" David call everyone, get everyone to my house now!" Bob

Less than 20 minutes later I was in my den surrounded by all my men. It was about 50 of us down here.

" As everyone knows my daughter is missing and I want her found now and alive. I am offering 1 million dollars to who ever can bring her to me first and unharmed. I will give everyone a list of all our bad deals, all the threats I have been given, and any information you may need to find her." - Bob

Seconds later after I made this announcement David came to my side.

"Bob you have to see this." - David

It was the news channel and they had just found a body. It made my stomach turn at the possibility of that body being my daughters.

"No, this can't be her. They want my money and they won't get it in less she is alive. I will go down to the precinct to make sure and everyone else get to work. Do whatever you need to do to get my daughter back." - Bob

I had my driver pull around to get David and I. I should have known they would come to get her. I should have had more security watching over her. This was all my fault and innocent kids had lost their lives over stupid decisions I had made. I had to make sure no one knew that this was my fault my business was sure to be ruined if word got out.

We were soon at the police station and I knew I would have to lie my ass off once I got in here. I made my way to the front when I told the officer at the front who I was they immediately showed me to the back.

"We are gonna show you the body we found at the park earlier today and if this is your daughter." - Police officer

I took a deep breathe hoping that my suspensions were true and they were just trying to scare me, which was working pretty well right now. They pulled back the curtain and immediately noticed the blonde hair looked familiar. Then when they pulled the white sheet some more I blinked my eyes slowly not wanting them to open.

I took another deep breathe and said, "this is my secretary Nancy." Damn it Nancy was so young. She had just had a baby not too long ago and now she was dead. I just gave her the promotion and look where it got her. I started nodding my head in disbelief, god what had I done. Was all this worth it.

"Follow us Mr. Pataki." - Police officer

Once we got seated in an interrogation room I knew the questions were fixing to start flowing.

"Mr. Pataki, we notices all the security you have. What's the purpose?" - Detective

" I like to feel safe." -Mr. Pataki

"Why wouldn't you feel safe?" - Detective

" Is anyone safe in this world? Our kids can't even go to fucking school without knowing if they are coming back. We can't go to shopping malls, our houses get robbed, our cars get broken into, police officer are crooked, not even the president of the United States is safe. So please tell me why I wouldn't have extra security. By the time you motherfuckers respond to the scene multiple people are dead and they even had enough time to take my daughter! I'm getting the hell out of here. If I left my daughter getting home safe in your hands she would be dead." - Mr. Pataki

I was so furious that I could have slammed my fist into a wall. I was back in my car in no time.

"Please tell me we have some news about my daughter." - Mr. Pataki

Just as David was open to open his mouth my phone rang.

"Hello?" - Mr. Pataki

"Hello Bob, I told you if you didn't pay up you would be paying the price. Now that I have your daughter maybe a negotiation is in order. How much is your daughter worth Bob?" - Unknown

"Just name the price!" - Bob

"Man, that was too easy. I think I will have some fun with her instead. Our doctors gave your daughter a physical and she is pure Bob. It's been a while since I have been with a virgin. I will call you when I'm done having fun with her. I'm pretty sure you will still have the same answer in a couple days, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day Bob.- Unknown

That was it before I could even respond, try and change his mind maybe he had hung up in my face.

I threw the phone across the car and scattered the glass.

" Damit it! David find her please find my baby girl." - Bob

I was sobbing loudy now and couldn't control it. This life wasn't worth it, it wasn't worth the risk of my daughter. Now she had to pay the price for my mistake. If only I had paid up. If only I didn't move in on so many others territory. I thought I was big shit, thought I would run the streets. Thought that if I showed them who was boss they would have to start paying me. Now look where I am.

"Bob, Daniel just called and apparently she was walking around the school when that football headed kid right before the shots started going off. Then the kid pulled her and him into a closet where they were later found. The kid was shot twice but is doing fine in the hospital." - David

"Driver, take us to the hospital, I need to talk to him." - Bob

The hospital wasn't far from the police department. When we got into Arnold's room he looked horrible. Not just because the poor kid was wrapped in bandages but like he had seen a ghost.

"Mr. Pataki, please tell me that wasn't Helga." - Arnold

" Can I talk to him alone if you'll don't mind?" - Bob

" Its okay grandpa, grandma please let me talk to him. " Arnold

Once everyone was gone I began to tell Arnold everything. The bad business, that I was now apart of a new mob I had formed myself. How everything went south so fast. Once I told him that Helga was still alive he had this hope in his eyes. I knew this kid was a determined one ever since the whole FTI thing.

"I'm going to find her Mr. Pataki." - Arnold

"Kid this isn't something you just go looking into. Look what these people have done just today. Your friends are dead and now Helga is missing. " - Bob

"I'm going to find her if it kills me. Now tell me about all your bad business deals and where you tried to claim territory over." - Arnold

I had to admit I liked this kid. I knew I could trust him, I knew he was perfect for my daughter.

We started going over everything and by the time I left Arnold had a map of every area I had been trying to establish for myself. He knew everything from the start. I was headed back home to see what my crew had uncovered.

It was nearly midnight when I made it home and I was hoping one of my men had a lead by now.

 **Arnold's Point of View**

" Look Gerald I am going to do this with or without you. She has to be in one of these areas. I'm going here first. Sid told me these guys are no joke and would bury anyone who stood in their way of their money." - Arnold

"Alright Arnold I'm in, I couldn't save Rhonda today but I'm not gonna let anything happen to Helga. So what's the big plan about getting out of here? You won't be discharged for months." - Gerald

" Well that's when you come into play. Go to my house and get me some clothes and when grandpa and grandma leave I am checking myself out of this place." - Arnold

"That doesn't sound like a great plan Arnold." - Gerald

"It's my only plan Gerald. It has to work." - Arnold

" Okay man, I will be back." -Gerald

"Hey Gerald." - Arnold

" Yeah man?" - Gerald

"Thanks." - Arnold

" What else is a best friend for?" - Gerald

He was now gone and it gave me time to think more about my plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I hope you are enjoying your summer. Maybe some of you'll are doing your summer reading or maybe you stay up late at night while the kids sleep like me. Well lets get this party started. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I do not own Hey Arnold.

Chapter 8 - My Great Plan

So I hadn't always come up with the best plans but when one of my plans fail you go to the next plan. Trail and error but only now my mistakes could lead to them killing Helga. I had a list of all of Bob's business deals and I would do anything to get Helga back.

Sure, I was pissed at Bob for putting his family through this but no one is perfect. After all he was just trying to make a better life for him and his family. I don't think he ever knew it would become this bad. Who ever these guys are they are messing around anymore.

It seemed like forever for Gerald to get back, I was starting to think something had happened to him. It took all the pleading I had to get my grandparents to leave. They looked exhausted and they finally gave in. I knew they would be back soon so I had to hurry, change, and get out of this place.

"Alright Gerald help me out this bed, we got to get going before they get back."- Arnold

As soon as I stood up I nearly fell down. I didn't think I would be this weak.

" Come on Arnold. You can't be serious, there is no way you are ready to leave. You are gonna end up hurting yourself even more." - Gerald

" I don't care man. Helga is missing and there is no telling what they are doing to her. She needs me, the longer I stay here the longer she suffers. I am going to find her." - Arnold

"Alright man, come on let's get going then." - Gerald

Gerald helped change me and then as soon as the coast was clear we began to walk. Trying not to look suspicious we walked slowly. Once we were out the main doors, we began to pick up speed.

Luckily Gerald's mom had let him borrow the car since she didn't want him taking the bus today because of everything that has happened.

" Alright man so where do you want to start looking first." - Gerald

Looking down at the list of places we had, she could be anywhere in this town. Bob had made enemies everywhere.

"Well I would think a big mob did this, all these little people we can rule out. Good thing fuzzy slippers let us know who was super dangerous and who was all talk. It really narrowed down our list." - Arnold

"Yeah, my man fuzzy slippers can sure pull through." - Gerald

" Alright, so lets head to this club. Maybe someone will know something about Helga's disappearance."- Arnold

Gerald began to drive and my thoughts started to wonder. What if I never found Helga? What if they decided to keep her and kill her even though they Bob's money. I need to stop thinking like this, I need to stay positive. Helga is counting on me.

 **Helga's Point Of View**

My head was pounding and I could taste blood in my mouth. I started looking around and then I noticed a dead body next to me. I was covered in his blood. I got up quickly and yelled as loud as I could.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Hispanic guy

"Let me go, my dad will pay anything. I am covered in blood and I need to leave. Please let me go "- Helga

" I don't think so Missy, the boss wants to have some fun with you before he lets you go. But you are right you do need to shower, the boss isn't gonna like to see you like that. I will arrange for someone to bring you some more suitable clothes and take you upstairs to shower. So sit tight." - Hispanic Guy

Have fun with me? Oh no, no, no, no this can't be happening right now I need to find a way out. I have to wait, wait for them to take me upstairs to plan my escape. There is definitely no way out of here in this room. It looks like I am in a basement so there was definitely no way out of here.

What seemed like hours I finally hear footsteps coming down. If was really dark and I could barely make out an image of the guy but as he stepped closer and closer I started to recognize his face.

"Oh my god, Aaron you found me. How did you know I was here? Hold on wait, why are you holding a towel and some clothes?". - Helga

" I'm sorry Helga, I know you must be really upset but I had to. My dad doesn't work for the stock market. He runs these streets, the same streets that your dad tried to take over. My dad came up with plan for kidnapping you before school started. He needed someone to be on the inside. I didn't mean to get so close to you, I'm sorry." - Aaron

"You used me? You planned this? I can't believe you would do this to me? How could you?" - Helga

"I'm sorry Helga its all business, its time for your shower now. My dad isn't gonna want to see you like this. " - Aaron

" Just fucking great! Yeah, let me get nice and fucking clean for dad to fucking screw me." - Helga

I started walking upstairs and realizing how much of our relationship was fake. How I spent so much time with someone who never really cared for me. How could I be so stupid.

When we reached the restroom he handed me the clothes and towel. When I started looking at the clothes I noticed the clothes were see through lingerie.

"What the fuck is this? I'm not wearing this?" - Helga

Before I could say anything else my head was forcefully hit to the wall and I felt a tight grip around my neck.

"Look little girl, your gonna wear whatever the fuck we tell you to wear!" But it wasn't Aaron who had me pinned against the wall it was someone who looked like him but older.

"Look Edward, I got this. I don't need your help. She is gonna wear it now back off!"- Aaron

" Handle your little girlfriend better or I will. Dad is gonna be home soon!"- Edward

Then he was gone.

" You have to start listening or else its gonna get a lot worse. Please take this and take a shower. Everything you need is in there." - Aaron

"No, what I need is to get out of here!"- Helga

I snatched the clothes and slammed the door.I eyed the room looking for a window but there were none. All of my hope for getting out of here was faded.I turned the shower on and took of the clothes that I had on, threw them in the trash since I would no longer be putting this on ever again. I steeped into the shower and the heat from the water was overwhelming. Tears started forming but I wouldn't allow any sobbing. They couldn't hear me, I didn't want to appear weak.

This would be over soon and hopefully I could find a way out of here before Aaron's dad got here.

I could have showered for hours but after 30 minutes I heard a knock on the door. The door came open.

" Helga, you need to wrap it up. My dad will be here soon. "- Aaron

Then he was gone. I turned the shower off and stepped out onto the tile which was freezing. I grabbed the towel and began to dry myself. I eyed the outfit I had to wear and picked it up. It was a nice piece but this wasn't the exact occasion I would want to be wearing this.

It was a purple top with see through lace where the stomach was. The bottom looked like underwears with see through lace around it to make it look like a skirt.

I opened the door and Aaron's eyes were big. He stared at me for what seemed to be minutes. Then I felt a hand grip my ass.

" Wow, Aaron you been messing around with this nice looking piece of ass. I'm jealous little bro, but you obviously didn't get the goods. "- Edward

He was now laughing as I pushed his hand away from me. I could see his brother coming at me again.

" Leave her alone Edward!" - Aaron

He was now standing in front of me grabbing my hand to guide me to a room. He opened a large door and it looked like a master bedroom.

"Take a seat. My dad will be here shortly. This will be over soon and you can go home. Please don't look for a way out because there aren't any in here. Just take a seat and wait." - Aaron

"Why are you doing this?" - Helga

"I told you, this is business." - Aaron

He turned around and shut the door. I looked arpund the room again for any wondows but Aaron was right there was no way out of about a few minutes later the door opened up again.

" So this must be the beautiful Helga. Who would have known Bob's daughter was this nice looking. Well I am definitely going to have some fun with you." - Aaron's dad

He began to take off his belt and I was hoping for some miracle.

Author's Notes - Sorry it's been so long but here it is the next chapter. Hope you like it please review


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes - Hey everyone, its good to see some of you still reading this story. So it must not be that bad. Didn't want to keep you all waiting to read the next chapter. Enjoy! I do not own Hey Arnold

Chapter 9 - Suddenly It Hit Me

 **Bob's Point Of View**

"Damn it! Why haven't our men found her yet? Who knows what they are doing to her." - Bob

"I'm sorry Bob, we are using all the resources we have. I have Carl and some of his men coming from Russia to help find your daughter. They are the best in the business Bob they are going to find her."- David

" If they are the best, how come they were not here the minute my daughter was taken?" - Bob

He didn't have an answer for this. I didn't know what to do with myself lately. Miriam was always crying. Our youngest daughter was always asking about where Helga was at and Olga flew into town last night and she was furious with me when I told her the truth. They all wanted to leave but I convinced them that they weren't safe by themselves.

" When is Carl getting here?" - Bob

" They are scheduled to land in an hour. " - David

" Get the guest house ready for him, make sure he has everything he needs to find my daughter. Make sure he knows that the reward for my daughter has gone up to 3 million." - Bob

" I'm on it Bob. Charles is already at the airport waiting in case the flight gets there early." - David

I felt use less, there was nothing for me to do but wait. Wait for who ever took my daughter to call me. What seemed like hours later David came storming into my room.

" Carl, he thinks he may know who has your daughter." - David

" Take me to him." - Bob

 **Helga's Point Of View**

As I watched him take off his belt and throw it on the ground, I hoped it would be over soon. He slidded off his pants that made a loud noise hitting the ground.

" I forgot to take my gun out my pants, I am just so excited." - Aaron's Dad

I started easing my way further from him but he only came closer. He grabbed my arm and moved me closer to him. I was now underneath him and tried my best to get away but he was too strong.

"The more you fight the longer this last." - Aaron's Dad

The moment I realized he was right his phone began to ring.

"Fuck, can't I be left alone for 30 minutes, all these damn men and nobody knows how to do shit by themselves. This better be good Ted, " - Aaron's Dad

After listening to someone on the other side he began to smile and nod his head.

"Make the arrangements." - Aaron's Dad

He hung up the phone and began look me over again.

" Well this would have been fun, but Ted just informed me how much you are worth. A beautiful blonde with blue eyes and to up the anti your a virgin. I guess business before pleaaure, now get out of my room. Aaron! " - Aaron's Dad

Aaron came into the room

" Go take her to 4598 Dover Street Friday at midnight, she is going to go to the highest bidder." - Aaron's Dad

"But you said once you had your fun and got your money she would go home." - Aaron

"Well now, the plans have changed! Do you have a problem with that son?!" Aaron's Dad

Aaron's Dad now stood inches from Aaron's face.

"No, Sir" - Aaron

" To make sure you don't do anything stupid your brother is going to go with you. Don't think for one moment that I won't kill you too, you do remember how your mother died don't you?"- Aaron's Dad

My heart sank when he said that. Aaron had told me his mom died in a car accident. Then Aaron grabbed my hand and took me to another room.

My thoughts were everywhere. I felt bad for Aaron but look what he did to me. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here. I did notice how he acted when he would come over, he would take notice of all the cameras and the guys around us but I never would of thought he was capable of doing this to me.

Now I was going to be sold to the highest bidder Friday at midnight. The last thing I remember was being knocked out so I'm not sure what day it is.

"What day is it?" - Helga

" Today is Tuesday, you will stay in this room till Friday. I will go get you something to eat but if you need anything till then knock on the door and call my name." - Aaron

Them he shut the door and I was left to wait. I knew once they sold me there was no way my family would be able to find me. This wasn't like the movies where dad comes and saves you. I needed to get of here by myself.

 **Arnold's Point Of View**

We left the club with no luck, no one had heard anything about a missing girl. We watched the club for about two hours to see if maybe we would recognize someone who went in but that was a failure too.

"I'm getting hungry Arnold, lets go to the diner down the street to clear our thoughts for a few minutes while we eat." - Gerald

" Okay lets go." - Arnold

We made our way to the diner and found a booth close to the front. The waitress took our order and left.

"Man, Helga loves this place. She always orders the same thing." I smiled to myself. " She orders the cheeseburger with extra mayo, no onions with seasoned fries with extra seasoning. " - Arnold

"Don't worry man, we will find her." - Gerald

Nothing else was said the entire meal. Then suddenly in walked Aaron. Obviously placing an order to go since he didn't sit down at a table.

"Wait a minute, how come he isn't looking for Helga? If I were Helga's boyfriend I would be out there looking for her." - Arnold

"Yeah, me too if Phoebe were missing." - Gerald

Gerald looked at me strange but we tried not to stare too much. We just sat there trying to listen.

" Yeah, can I get a cheeseburger with no onions, extra mayo with seasoned french fries and extra seasoning on the fries. To go." - Aaron

"Hold on, what the fuck isn't that what you said Helga's orders every time she comes here?" - Gerald

"Yeah." - Arnold

Then suddenly it hit me, he got close to Helga to help kidnap her. Why else wouldn't he be looking for her if he already knew where she is. Then he comes and orders her exact order, what are the chances.

"We have to follow him!" - Arnold

" Can we get the check please." Gerald

We tried to keep our heads down so Aaron wouldn't notice us. I guess that was a lot easier said then done since Gerald's hair stuck out so much. He instantly noticed us and came over.

"Hey guys, Arnold I am surprised to see you here. I heard you got shot twice, I thought you were dead. I'm glad to see you are okay." - Aaron

" How do you know I was shot twice?" - Arnold

" Oh umm. . . it was on the news. " Aaron

" Oh yeah, well yeah I'm doing fine. I'm just worried about Helga with her missing and all. Are you out looking for her?" - Arnold

" Well honestly I heard her dad had done bad business and who ever has Helga is dangerous and I should stay away or they will get hurt too. At least that is what the cops told me. I wish I could stay and chat some more but I got to get home. You know the old lady is worried about me leaving the house since the shooting. See you guys later." - Aaron

He took his food and began to walk out.

"Let's go Gerald." - Arnold

"What you heard the guy he isn't looking because he knows there are some bad people that have her. It makes sense Arnold, the food was just a coincidence." - Gerald

"No, Gerald he lied. He said his old lady is worried about him leaving the house. Helga told me his mom had died in a car accident. Hurry before he gets away." - Arnold.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, hope everyone's summer is going good. Sorry for the long break on writing the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. I do not own Hey Arnold.

Chapter 10 - Time Was Running Out

 **Arnold's Point of View**

We ran to the car as fast as we could and began to follow Aaron's car. He didn't seem to be in any hurry which was a little off. Usually the bad guy speeds off and tries to loss the car following them. What if he was telling the truth?

"He is staying way too calm right now. This is weird." - Gerald

"Just keep following him, you never know."- Arnold

Then he took a left and as soon as we took that same left he was gone. My eyes were big.

"Where did the hell he go?"- Gerald

"I don't know, just drive around maybe we will see him again." - Arnold

I was beginning to lose hope of finding his car. It had been five minutes with no luck of seeing his car.

"You don't know where he lives?" - Gerald

"No, Helga said he always went to her house." - Arnold

" Let me call my man Fuzzy Slippers, he always knows everything. " - Gerald

After a few minutes of Gerald talking to him, he hung up the phone with a disappointing look on his face.

" He said he wasn't even able to find his birth certificate. Now that's some scary shit Arnold. This dude don't even exist." - Gerald

" The school has to have something on this kid. They just dont accept a student with no records or anything." - Arnold

" So you want to go to the school?" - Gerald

"That's exactly what I am saying." - Arnold

He gave me this look and put the car in drive. It took us about 20 minutes to get to the school and as soon as he put the car in park I began to have flashbacks of that day. It was starting to bring tears to my eyes because I didn't know if I would ever see her alive again.

Gerald must have sensed my mood change because he was leaning over to hug me. It was an intense day that no one predicted. I had lost friends and some classmates. How could someone be so sick as to kill innocent lives.

I had to stay positive because Helga needed me and I needed her to be alive.

"Come on, man." Arnold

I thought there would still be a lot of cops around but to my surprise they only had one cop car outside. We made our way inside and went towards the main office. I looked around and could see some blood still on the ground and on the lockers.

It was truly a blood bath that happened that day. School still hasn't resumed and no one knew when it would either. The community was at a loss and everyone was still in mourning even if they didn't know anyone who had past. The possibility of it being their child was too real for most families to deal with.

I turned the knob of the principle's office and Gerald walked in. He sat at the computer screen and began to turn it on. I walked to the cabinets and started to wonder.

"What is his last name?" Arnold

"I don't know, I didnt talk to him like that."- Gerald

Now I would have to pull out all the folders that had Aaron's name on it. After the 10th folder I was surprised to see how popular the name was.

Finally I had gathered all the folders and started counting how many Aaron's there were. There were 22 Aaron's at our school and I couldn't think of another one. I began to open the folders one by one and started narrowing them down. I started tossing folders that weren't in our grade and ended up with 5.

"Hey Gerald, you have the computer working?"- Arnold

"Yeah, why?"- Gerald

"I need you to start pulling up these schedules to see which Aaron is in our class." - Arnold

Then we had 3 more folders left, then 2, then 1 and none of them had class with us. I was bewildered at the lack of proof that we had that this kid even exist.

"Well what do we do now?" - Arnold

I began to think of our next move to find Helga and I was coming up blank when suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello? Did you find Helga?" - Arnold

"No, but I need to talk to you." - Big Bob

" We will be there soon." - Arnold

Gerald looked at me with a worried look. We began to make our way back to the car. Once inside Gerald sped off to Helga's house.

Fifteen minutes later we were at her front door. Before we could knock, the door was opened.

"Mr. Pataki is waiting for you. I will led you to him." David

In the dining room papers were scattered everywhere anf Mr. Pataki looked like he hadn't slept in days. I could imagine I looked the same way.

" Arnold, what do you know about Helga's boyfriend Aaron?" - Big Bob

My eyes grew wide at his name

"I don't know much, in fact me and Gerald just left the school to get more information about him but the school had nothing about him even going to our school. We ran into him at the diner and he ordered the exact same thing Helga would order. I immediately thought he was suspicious so we followed him but we lost him. Why?"

" After reviewing our camera my men found him to be way too observant. He would take pictures of our security cameras and call someone every time he was alone. We can't find any information on the kid. Wr are thinking he got close to Helga to kidnap her. He knew my security was too tight here so his only option was the school where my men weren't allowed to follow her." - Big Bob

"I was thinking the same thing. What does he have against you?"- Arnold

" It's not him Arnold it's whoever he is working for." - Big Bob

It all started making sense but it still didn't tell us where he was.

Mr. Pataki's phone started ringing and he picked up quickly.

"Hello? Where is my daughter you sick bastard? No, you can't do that!"- Big Bob

Then he threw the phone against the wall and tears ran down his face. I was beginning to cry at the possibility that Helga was gone.

"Bob we have something you need to see." - David

We both made our way to his computer screen and it had a clock on it. Our time was up Friday at midnight. The bottom of the screen read Live Auction. She will go to the highest that was her picture she was hardly wearing anything and I began to throw up.

My heart sank at the thought of Helga becoming a sex slave. This was it I couldn't keep it together anymore.

 **Helga's Point of View**

Tonight was the night of the auction and I still had no luck with escaping. I tried to convince Aaron of letting me go but he wasn't cracking. I knew we would be leaving soon since he made me shower and gave me another ridiculous outfit to wear. When he opened the door for us to go my heart nearly stopped beating.

" It's time to go." - Aaron

" And I thought you were letting me go." I rolled my eyes and began to walk out of the room. He shut the door after me and put a black mask on me. He grabbed my hand and lead me outside. Then I could hear more footsteps coming outside.

I could suddenly feel hands gripping my butt and grinding against me.

"Damn, I would have really enjoyed you." He let go of me and began to speak again. " Don't fuck this up you two."

Then I felt the familiar hands I had thought had cared for me. This mask wasn't too good because I could make out some objects. I was guided to go inside a car and sat in the back seat.

"Are you fucking crazy Aaron, put her in the trunk?" I could hear his brother say.

" She can't do anything. I will be right here next to her." - Aaron

Then the car started to take off at a fast speed. I knew this would be my only opportunity to get away. When the time was right I would grab the steering wheel and hopefully be able to run the car into something. I knew I would probably be injured but it would be better than being a sex slave for the rest of my life.

We had been driving for about 15 minutes when he started to reduce his speed and knew this was my chance.

I darted towards the front seat and began to mess with the wheel. I was instantly knocked in the face by his brother and could feel Aaron trying to grab at my waist but I wasn't giving up easy. I kept tugging at the wheel till I felt the force of the car hit something. My body flew forward and I was now in the front seat. I could feel the blood coming down my head and instantly felt dizzy.

I reached to get the mask off and started looking around. I could see Aaron's brother coming to and started to make my way out the vehicle. Once out the vehicle I looked around and could not see anyone. It must be really late since no cars were around. I could hear his brother cussing behind me as he was making his way out of the vehicle.

I darted towards the street running as fast as I could, I didn't hear anyone behind me but I knew he could possibly catch up to me easily. I ran and kept running in till I ran into a building with cars parked outside. Once I was at the door I began to pound on it. The door was opened by a built man and I began to tell him I needed help.

He looked at me confused then reached in his pocket and took out what seemed to be a picture and I suddenly didn't feel safe anymore as I looked inside and seen several men. I started walking backwards and ran into Aaron.

" Your lucky it was me that found you and not my brother. Now get inside. We need to clean you up. The auction is going to start soon." - Aaron


End file.
